Hermione, Draco likes you
by dramionefinnick
Summary: Hermione was drinking water when Pansy turned to her. "Hermione, Draco likes you."
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in a modern world. So you will see things like facebook and email, internet, technology, etc. I love Draco/Hermione paring and that's why I chose them as the main characters. Hope you like it!**

**Few more things to remember:  
Ginny is not related to Ron.  
Snape doesn't teach potions. He teaches social studies.  
Again, while you are reading this, please keep in mind that this will be totally different from what happens in the HP series. As you will soon realize, I really don't have a lot of knowledge about the HP series (so no magic. Sorry.) I am only using these characters because...well...I like Draco/Hermione pairing.**

**Nothing except the plot is mine. Ok. On with the story!**

* * *

Hermione, a very smart 5th year student, bustled into her new classroom and when she didn't find a familiar face, she made to sit behind a quiet red haired girl. The girl immediately turned around and smiled at Hermione.

"Hey! I am Ginevra, but people call me Ginny."

"Nice to meet you, Ginny. I am Hermione."

And so they continued chattering.

Soon, Draco and Pansy walked in. They took a seat in the next row. Hermione waved at Pansy and blinked at Draco. She was a shy girl, after all. She didn't know Draco.

Later, Snape walked in and started instructing the class. They were supposed to form groups of four and work on an assignment.

And, of course, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy formed a group. They all introduced themselves and were also the first ones to finish the assignment.

Hermione was talking to Ginny, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco and Pansy whispering. She wondered what they were talking about.

Hermione was drinking water when Pansy turned to her.

"Hermione, Draco likes you."

* * *

**...so what do you think? Please review!**

**I will only continue the story if I have enough motivation. Otherwise, it's no fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews, everyone!**

Hermione's mouth opened and her hand froze in mid air. She frowned.

_What? What happened? _

…_What?_

She looked at Pansy. Then she turned to Draco. Everyone in the group was quiet.

Ginny decided to intervene at this point. "Aw! That's so cute!"

Hermione was still looking at Draco, but she had yet to utter a word. A slow shy yet proud smile spread across his face. To tell you the truth, she was both of shocked and kind of disgusted. She had _just _met him 47 minutes ago. And he _liked _her. She didn't like _him._

Or so she thought.

"I need to throw my gum in the trashcan." She shot up from her chair and bolted for the trashcan.

When she was making her way back to the seat, she again found Draco and Pansy talking in hushed tones. _What are they _talking _about?!_

She took her seat and both Draco and Pansy turned to her.

"Hermione, we were just kidding. Just wanted to see how you would react."

Blaise, who was going to his group, stopped by Draco's desk. "React to what?"

Pansy looked at Hermione and told Blaise the story. Now it was Blaise's turn to look at Hermione. "So, Hermione. How did you react?"

Now thanks to Blaise, all four faces were looking at her.

"Uh…erm…I-" the bell rang. "I need to get to my next class." She hooked her arm with Ginny, who at the moment, was smirking at Blaise, and dragged her up. They were the first ones to walk out of the class. Or run out of the class.

"Hermione! Wait!"

But Hermione kept on walking with her nose buried in her books.

"Hold up, Hermione!" Ginny caught up with her and stood by her new friend at her locker.

Hermione turned to her. "I don't like him, Ginny. He is so weird. How could he like me? No one likes me. What's happen-?"

Ginny shifted on her feet and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione. Calm down. You can just tell him tomorrow that you don't think of him the same way." Then after a minute, "why don't you like him? He is so beautiful. In a very manly way, of course."

Hermione ignored the last sentences. "But they just said they were kidding!"

"I doubt they were. Did you look at Draco's face?"

"I did, but…"

Ginny laughed. "See? I can tell he likes you. Think over this, Hermione." Then she turned to go to her own locker.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned around and Hermione smiled. "Thanks." Ginny smiled back and then left.

That night, Hermione lay her in her bed thinking. _I don't like him. I do not like him. He was definitely playing with me. _

For some reason, that last thought upset Hermione. She decided to ignore that and turned to go to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terribly sorry for the late update. Busy with school work and stuff…**

**Remember, **

**REVIEWS = MOTIVATION!**

The first thing Hermione wanted to do when she stepped in her Social Studies classroom was to see if Draco was there yet. He had been occupying her thoughts for days now. She was still lounging by the entrance when a voice shook her out of her reverie.

"What's on your mind?"

Hermione spun around to come face to face with Draco. "N-Nothing." She watched him pass by her and sit on his desk. Ginny came in the class and pushed Hermione to her desk.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! Guess what happened?" She took a deep breath. "I suddenly realized that I might be in love with Blai-," Ginny stopped midway and saw Hermione's zoned out look. She looked between her and Draco. She poked Hermione on her side.

"AAAAAHH!" Hermione screamed and slammed into the desk, bruising her side.

"Gosh, Hermione. It was just a poke. No one is coming to kill you."

"Don't ever do that again!" Hermione slowly turned to Draco when she heard his silent laughter.

"Oh, do go on. I am enjoying this."

Hermione sneered at him and turned back to Ginny. "So what were you saying, Ginny?" Ginny was about to start again when a hand slammed down on Hermione's desk. Hermione looked at the owner of the hand.

"Malfoy. What's up?" Draco smirked and removed his hand. Hermione looked down and saw a post-it note with something scribbled on it. She picked it up and read it. _I am super ticklish. Please poke me._ Below the writing, Draco had drawn a smiley face.

Huh. Cute. He was trying to get everyone to poke her so he could have some entertainment. Hermione decided to get back at him.

The class was still going on. Hermione saw Draco looking straight ahead. She raised her hand.

"Sir, can I please go to my locker? I forgot the homework from last night in there."

Snape sighed. "Of course, Ms. Granger. Of course."

Hermione got up from her desk and picked up the post-it note. She silently walked around Draco's desk and slowly and carefully pasted the post-it note on his back. She smirked when he didn't even look up.

"Oh! I just remembered I put it in my other notebook. Never mind, sir. I don't have to go to my locker, after all." She snickered and made to her seat. Draco looked at Hermione who at the moment was grinning like an idiot. He frowned but paid no mind to it.

Hermione was squirming in her seat trying to control her laughter. Everyone in the class had noticed her prank and was trying not to laugh but Draco _still _hadn't noticed anything wrong.

The bell rang. Blaise came up and poked Draco.

"Huh. Dude, you are not as ticklish as you claim to be."

Draco was confused. "Huh?"

Blaise sighed and unstuck the note from Draco's back. "I am super ticklish. Please poke me."

Hermione burst into laughter. She saw Draco's face and laughed even harder.

"I will get back at you for this, Granger," Draco promised.

Hermione tried to talk but couldn't because now there were tears in her eyes from laughing too much. She _finally _calmed down. "I actually would like to see you try, Malfoy." She smiled at him and promptly left the class room.

**Remember to click that small button at the bottom. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, time for the truth. Hermione had a huge crush on Draco. She was unable to take her eyes off of him. She was unable to talk about anything besides him. She was unable to not think about him. One day, Hermione was again telling Ginny how wonderful Draco is when Ginny suggested that she should add him as a friend on Facebook.

"Really? You think so? He won't think it's weird?"

"Oh, pfft! Of course not! You will just have more ways to interact with him."

Ginny's reply made Hermione shoot off of her chair and fetch her laptop so that she could add her lovely Draco on Facebook.

(Fast forward a few months)

Okay, time for another truth. No matter how much she complained, Hermione loved it when Draco poked her. Yes, it was ticklish as hell and yes, she screamed like there was no tomorrow, but it was all fun. This just showed that Draco and Hermione were good friends now. They walked to classes together. They talked outside of class. They sometimes ate lunch together.

They had even played matchmakers. They had gotten Ginny and Blaise to admit their feelings and date each other. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor! Just imagine! Except what if that Slytherin was a certain blonde and what if that Gryffindor was a certain brunette? Hermione couldn't help but wonder about that.

It was almost the end of the year. Everything was going well.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

So. Today was the last day of school. Hermione was both excited and sad. Excited: she would be a 6th year student when she came to school after the summer vacation. Sad: she would dearly miss Draco. She won't be able to see him for two and a half months! Ugh. Okay. It was worth the wait. There was always a next year.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She had gotten a new haircut yesterday. She had to look her best today, of course. How else would Draco notice her? After freshening up, Hermione left her room and headed for Ginny's room. Together, they headed off to breakfast.

Throughout the day, Hermione kept on glancing at the clock. She was dying to go to her last class and see Draco. Since today was the last day, Hermione decided to ask Snape if she and Ginny could leave early and have fun elsewhere. For example, the mall. They had just opened a new dress store!

As soon as she entered the class, she went up to Snape while Ginny headed to her friends to say goodbye.

And, of course, Draco was standing right there, his eyes following her.

Hermione went up to him and looked shyly at him.

"Hi." She laughed nervously.

Draco gave her a once over. "You look nice." He smirked.

"You do, too." She mentally slapped herself. _You do, too?!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She hurriedly turned and asked Snape if she could leave early, blabbering about how she could get extra credit for planting new flowers in the school's garden. As soon as Snape agreed, Hermione turned, gave Draco a very tight smile, and dragged Ginny out of the class.

"He said I look nice!" Hermione gushed. "Oh, Ginny! I don't want to leave school just yet."

"Aw, sweety. Don't worry. You will see him next year." Ginny assured her.

* * *

After the train ride home, Hermione was waiting at the platform for her parents.

Ginny nudged her. "Look! Draco is waving at you."

And so Hermione turned. His head was outside the car window and he was, indeed, waving at her.

"Bye, Granger! See ya!" He gave her a big smile.

Hermione beamed and waved back eagerly. She couldn't wait.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione burst through the doors and entered the school. The summer vacation was over. She had fun and all that, but she really was excited to see everyone once more. She was bursting with excitement. All the new classes, the new people, her old friends, and of course, she would see Draco again. AAAH!

She added a bounce to her step. She couldn't wait.

* * *

After the first period, Hermione headed for the second. She saw Draco coming out of a class. He was headed towards her.

_Will he see me? _

…

_Does he see me?_ He was getting closer.

…

_Um…Hello?_

He was about to pass her. She smiled and was about to wave at him…but he didn't stop.

_WHAT!_

He had looked at her! She even saw him look away! Why didn't he say hi? He didn't even smile. Hermione was very confused. Why didn't Draco_ acknowledge _her?

Someone came up from behind and hugged her. Hermione turned around.

"Ginnyyy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermioneee! How was your break?"

"It was wonderful. I did a lot of reading. And homework." She smiled. "And how about you?"

"Oh! It was just lovely. I have so much to tell you!" Ginny gushed. "But we have talk later. What do you have now?"

"AP Chemistry."

"Me too!" She grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the class. "Let's go!"

And so they headed off to the class together.

* * *

The class was going by slowly. Ginny was passing her notes. Talking about her adventures with Blaise.

Hermione was bored. It was mean, but at this point...she really couldn't care less.

_What about me? _She thought. _One guy I sincerely like ends up ignoring me._

Hermione interrupted Ginny and blurted out what happened in the morning. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy.

"C'mon Hermione. Cheer up. You still have the whole day left to see him."

Hmm. She was right. Hermione did have the whole day to see him. Maybe he _really _didn't see her.

Hermione grinned at Ginny. This was stupid. She would definitely see Draco and he would definitely talk to her. Everything was fine. She was worrying too much.

* * *

Hermione was ANGRY. She did not have a single class with Draco.

She slammed the door to her room and threw down her bag.

After the morning's incident, she saw Draco again. She almost bumped into him. She said hi, but he didn't even seem to pay any attention to her.

_What the hell was going on?_

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione woke up, she knew something was off. It was _cold. _She could tell today would not be one of the best days of her life. She put her hair up in a bun and turned on the computer.

6 months have passed. Draco is still ignoring her. Hermione, who should have forgotten him a long time ago, can't even stop thinking about him. Even though he has a girlfriend, Julia. With whom he comes to school every day. Julia is…perfect; smart, popular, pretty…and hot. Just like Draco.

Every day, Hermione got hopeful. Maybe she would see him and he would say something. But he didn't. Hermione was always pining over him. Walking around like a ghost. At first, Hermione was pretty jealous of Julia. Now, she just felt pathetic.

She opened up the browser and went to Draco's facebook. It was stalking, yes. But she had to do it. She had no other way. He refused to even look at her. And she did want _some _way she could see him or interact with him.

She frowned at the screen. Why couldn't she open his profile? Next to his name, it read "Add as friend."

Oh god.

He had deleted her! She didn't get it. WHY?

Hermione reached for the phone. She had to talk to Ginny.

"Hello?"

"He deleted me!" Hermione yelled into the phone.

"What? Who? What's wrong?"

"Draco! He deleted me as a friend from Facebook, Ginny!"

"Hermione. First of all, stop crying." Hermione touched her face. She didn't realize she was crying. Oh.

"Oh my god, Ginny. I liked him so much. Why did he do this?!"

There was a pause. Then Ginny sighed. "I don't think he deleted you on purpose. It was probably a mistake." _Probably_. "Add him again."

"What if…what if it's not a mistake? What if he hates me?"

"Aw, sweety, no one hates you. Just…add him. You'll see."

"But…"

"Hermione…no buts…" Ginny sounded tired.

"Okay. Fine. I-I'll add him."

After hanging up, Hermione clicked the "add as friend" button. Okay. Him removing her from his friend's list was definitely a mistake. He was probably going through a phase, ignoring her and all that.

Satisfied with her new theory, she turned off her computer and got ready for the classes.

She tried to see Draco that day, but it was to no avail. Hmm.

That night, after finishing her reading assignment, she turned on her computer and went to Draco's profile.

Again. "Add as friend."

This time, Hermione did realize she was crying. Bawling, even.

He had rejected her request. This was not cool. At all. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. What did she do wrong?

She was still crying. She decided to do the Chemistry assignment to distract herself.

23 minutes later, she was just sitting there, staring at the wall. Oh, darn. She picked up her bag and took out the notebook.

Dammit! 41 minutes later, she had no idea what she was doing. She was furiously scribbling random crap on her paper.

15 minutes later, she was doodling on her homework. She could not concentrate!

She closed her notebook. It was useless. She could not get her homework done tonight. She sighed and got up.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Well. She was pretty, too. She wouldn't call herself hot, but she did have a nice figure. And obviously, she was smart.

Why hadn't Draco chosen her?

Was he really kidding about liking her the first day they met? Joking around, playing with her? Did he not realize his jokes landed her deep in love with him?

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the last day of school again. Great. What in the world was left to do now? Hermione was practically a ghost. She had tried everything. On Ginny's insistence, Hermione had tried to say hello to Draco in the hallway a couple of times, but…whatever. He didn't care at all for her.

* * *

2 months.

Hermione returned to school for her final and last year. She was so happy. She had interned for a professor over the summer. And also met a couple of college boys. And made friends with them.

And liked them. Hermione now had a grin plastered on her face. Draco was forgotten. Over. Yay! She had a new aim. It was to make Tony, the cutie-wutie-lovely college student, like her back. Another yay! Hermione saw Ginny. She skipped to her best friend.

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped on her.

"Hermione…?" Ginny frowned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's just…"

"What?"

"Well, you were so upset and weird last year, no offense. Now…you have completely changed." Ginny answered. Then added, "But I am happy for you! What happened? Who did this to you?!"

"HAHA!" Hermione barked. "How did you know it's a person?"

"Um…duh! I know you too well, 'Mione. Of course it's a person. And it's boy, isn't it?"

Hermione turned beet red. Ginny squealed and started to jump. "I knew it! Tell me everything!"

"Er…Tony."

"Tony! The guy at your internship?!"

"Yes…"

This time, Ginny jumped on Hermione. "Hermioneeee! You didn't mention this before! Oh my gosh! How?!" She hooked her arm through hers and stared walking.

And so Hermione started telling Ginny about Tony.

* * *

Second class.

Hermione entered her English class room and chose a seat in the front. She really had to focus this year. She pulled out her notebook and flipped to the first page. All ready for the class.

"Hello, Granger."

"AAH!" Hermione jumped and dropped her pencil case and notebook on the floor.

"Oh my god! Don't ever do tha- " Upon seeing the person by the door, she stopped midsentence.

Draco smirked and walked towards her. He picked up her things and put them on her desk. And took a seat behind her. "How have you been?"

Hermione was frozen. This was not happening. "Granger?" Draco shook her out of her reverie.

"Huh? F-f-fine. What a-about y-y-you?" She was mentally slapping herself. Could she sound any more stupid?

Her heart was beating very fast. Her hands got cold. No. no no no no no no no no no! This is not happening! She cannot still like him!

"Oh. Just great. I was doing an internship at…"

Hermione had tuned him out. She was not registering any of this. She was too busy worrying about her situation as of now. She still liked Draco. Nothing else could explain this. Gosh darn it.

The class was filling up now. Draco was shuffling his feet now. Oh. She did not even acknowledge what he had been saying. Was she making him nervous? Good. He deserved it.

She turned to the front as the teacher came in.

* * *

Hermione went to the lunch room, grabbed a pack of chips and hurried to her room. She needed to talk to Ginny. Now. She still could not believe this.

Ginny picked up her phone. "Yeah?"

Hermione started bawling. "Ginny. Oh my god. I still like him. Too much."

"Whoa…what? What about Tony?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't you see?!" Hermione shouted into the phone. "Forget Tony! I _forgot_ about Tony! I couldn't stop thinking about Draco the whole day!"

"Hermione. Hermione, calm down, okay? I have to go right now. Promise me you will stop crying."

Hermione slammed down the phone. She grabbed a pillow and brought it to her chest. This was useless. The bad of chips lay forgotten on the side. She picked it up and opened the packet. She put a chip to her mouth. She had a headache. She threw the chips down and got a glass of water.

Ah. The bed looked so inviting. The comfort of forgetting everything. She drowned the glass of water and dozed off.

Precisely two hours and seventeen minutes later, Hermione woke phone was ringing. Dammit. "Hello?" She asked groggily. Silence.

"Hello?" The person on the line hung up. Hermione frowned and was about to go back to sleep but the phone rang again.

"Hello?!"

"Hermione."

"Ginny, was that you?"

"Yes." Pause. Long pause. Awkward pause.

"Ginny. What's going on?"

"'Mione. Promise me you won't freak out."

"Ginny!"

"I…I…uh…I talked to Draco. And told him you like him. And asked him why he was so weird last year." She let out a huge sigh. "So what are you doing? Did you finish your homework?"

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione dropped the phone and collapsed on the sofa. She let out a loud scream. She could hear Ginny yelling on the phone, asking if something happened. Hermione picked up the phone, clutched it to her chest, and proceeded to the bed. She took a deep calming breath.

"Okay. WHAT?!!!!"

"I asked if you finished your homework." Ginny iterated.

"Ginny! How could you do this to me?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny was quiet. "Well, I could not see you like this! You were moping around- " Hermione hung up. She wanted to cry. The phone rang again. She didn't pick up. A minute later, she heard a knock.

Hermione went up to the door. She had barely opened it when Ginny walked in the room in her pajamas. "You were moping around all of last year and the exact same thing was going to happen this year. Again!" Ginny went on as if nothing had happened. She went to the window and looked out. "Tell me, 'Mione. If this were happening to me, wouldn't you confront the source of all this?" She turned to look at her.

Hermione wanted to kick herself. Ginny was right. She did all of this to help her, after all. Hermione did not know what to say.

Well, she always did want to know what Draco's problem was. "Yes. I would do the same if our positions were switched."

"See!" Ginny walked up to her. She held Hermione by her shoulders, directed her to the bed, and made her sit down. Then she herself went to sit on the sofa. "Okay. Do you want to know what he said?"

Hermione suddenly look up. In the midst of all this, she did not stop to think what Draco might have actually said. "Yes! What did he say?!" She hurriedly asked.

Ginny smirked. Now she had Hermione's full attention. "Well, to start with, he didn't hate you or anything like that."

Hermione frowned. "Then what? Why was he ignoring me all of last year?"

"Well…he wasn't ignoring you, per se. He said it was just harmless flirting."

"WHAT?! B-but-what? He deleted me from Facebook! He rejected my requests!" Hermione shouted.

"You know…he was just playing with you. Harmless flirting. You know how boys are."

"No! I do not know how boys are!" She stomped her feet. "I was hurt!"

"I know, Hermione. And I told him that as well. He said he didn't mean anything by it. He is sorry. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Hermione was quiet. _Now what? _This is so unexpected. She was so hurt and so sad. He said he didn't mean anything. What the hell was he doing?!

"What about Julia?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. It didn't work out between them. They broke up last year. Right before school ended."

"Hmm." Hermione was very confused. What now? This is so…weird. Ginny got up and made to leave.

"Okay, 'Mione. I did my job. Now it's all up to you." She was about to leave her room but stopped when she heard Hermione laugh. First quietly, then loudly and then she was on the floor laughing so hard that Ginny had to close the door.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Ginny! Thank you so much!" Hermione explained. "I am just so…confused. I was way off on this one! This is all so…weird!"

Ginny was confused. Hermione calmed down. "Okay. Never mind, Ginny. I had just lost my mind for a minute there. Just…thank you. For asking him." She now had a grin plastered on her face.

Ginny grinned back and hugged her. "That's what friends are for, honey. Now you decide what you have to do. Good luck!" She left and Hermione closed the door. It was dark out now. Hmm. She didn't have much homework except one reading assignment and it wasn't even that long. Oh well. She could do it in the morning. She went to the bed and got under the covers. She went to sleep with a smile to her face. Hehe.

Hermione woke up the next day and felt like smiling again. She had dreamt of Draco. Sigh. She felt so much better. She skipped down the hall for breakfast. She was about to open the doors at the cafeteria entrance when she saw Draco coming from the other side. He also spotted her.

"Hermione…" He started.

Hermione did not know why but she was sprinting towards her room. She heard Draco yell after her but she didn't stop. She entered her room and slammed the door shut. She slid down the door and took deep breaths to calm herself.

She brought up her hand and smacked her forehead. What. The. Hell. Why did she run away? Isn't everything cleared up now? She jerked out of her reverie when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione!"

Uh-oh. She knew that voice very well. It was Draco.

**Next chapter is the last chapter **** REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I lied. I had more ideas. This is not the last chapter :P**

**Someone asked me what AP Chemistry is. It stands for Advanced Placement Chemistry. It's college chemistry and basically, you take this course while you are still in high school. And if you do well, you get college credits =]**

**On with the story!**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Hermione really could not hear anything except the beat of her heart. This was...infuriating. It was not supposed to happen. How could she still feel this for Draco? He had really hurt her. He had torn her heart out and stomped on it. It may have been a game for him, but he _had_ hurt her. Draco knocked again.

"Granger. Could you please open the door? Maybe we can talk?"

...

"Hermione?"

"No." She whispered.

"Grangerrr?!"

Hermione stood up. She started pacing her room. She had to think. If she were to open that door, what would happen? Will he just apologize hoping everything will go back to normal? What was even normal? Now…if she did not open that door, she could save herself from all the trouble. Hmm. Hermione decided to take the easy way out.

She flopped down on her bed and waited. It was quiet. Did he leave? Huh. He was not even trying hard enough. Good thing she did not answer the door.

But a small part of her did want him to try harder. Maybe he is still outside? She tip-toed to the door and put her ear against it. Nothing. Hermione was disappointed.

NO! She is not supposed to feel this way about someone who has hurt her this much! But she could not help and look if he was out there. She yanked the door open and Draco tumbled in, falling on the floor.

"Ow…" Draco sat up and cradled his head.

Hermione could not help but feel satisfied. There. He truly deserved that. "What in the world do you want now, Malfoy?" Hermione tried to sound stiff, but, of course since Draco was there, she sounded squeaky.

"Are you not even going to help me up?" Draco asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"What were you doing outside my room?" Her voice did not waver this time; she sounded strong. Yes!

He stood up strolled to her window. "Well. I was leaning against your door and when you opened it, I fell." He turned to her. She was not amused. "C'mon, Granger. What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_? Are you really asking me that, Malfoy? God help me, if you are, I will punch you into oblivion."

Draco winced. "You wound me, Hermione."

"Don't you dare call me Hermione. After what you did, you have no right to acknowledge me by my first name. No. Scratch that. You have no right to even interact with me. Get out."

He did not budge.

"Are you deaf? Leave my room, Malfoy."

Draco smiled and turned to her bookshelf. "Hmm. _Catcher in the Rye. _One of my favorite books." He was still examining the book when it was snatched out of his hands.

Hermione was fuming. She gritted her teeth. "_Malfoy. _Either say what you have to say or…" she took a deep breath "_Get out!_"

To say that Draco was scared would be an understatement. Who knew Granger would literally bite someone's head off when she was angry? Okay. Time to be serious.

"Have you not talked to Ginny, Hermione?"

Hermione clenched her fists. The nerve of him! He cannot even speak for himself. He needs Ginny to do his work. Well, if he cannot speak for himself, then she does not have to tolerate his crap. But wait…maybe she could torture him with this a little bit. Her inner goddess smiled. She brought her arms to her chest.

"No."

"Wha-? But I told her that- oh. So you are not aware of how I feel…?"

WHOA! What?! How he feels? She brought her arms down.

"Well?"

"What?" She asked him, bewildered.

"I like you, Hermi-"

"No, you do not." Hermione countered him.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Hmm. You cannot tell me how I feel. Yes, I do like you."

"Well, then your feelings are wrong." Hermione knew she was being childish but she was so confused now. He _likes _her?

"How do you know that?"

"You just completely ignored me for over a year!" Hermione yelled. "Now you are telling me you like me! What are you, nuts? Go back to you nutland, you nut!"

"I am not a nut! I was flirting with you!"

"By deleting me off of Facebook?!" She clasped her hands and brought them to her chest. "Bravo!"

"Yes! Then you would re-add me and I would delete you and then you would re-add me…you get the idea. It was a game. It is really fun."

Hermione's palm was itching. She wanted to slap him. Hermione looked at Draco as if he had eaten a cat and grown three heads. Maybe he _did _eat a cat. Or something he should not have consumed. Surely, he would not think this way if he had eaten properly.

WHAT IS THIS?!

Draco was examining his nails. Yes. Something was very wrong with him. Look at him. Calm, cool, and collected while she was on fire.

"How is deleting someone off of your friends list…flirting?" Now she was intrigued.

"Oh. Like I said, it is fun. You know how someone teases the person they like? How they ignore the person so the person comes after them? I was teasing you as well."

Okay…this was making no sense.

"Hmm. Last time I checked, you liked Julia." She bit off.

"I did not really like Julia, Hermione. I have always liked you. She was the one who liked me and asked me out. You never responded to my flirting. You were the one ignoring me."

"I was ignoring you because I thought you hated me. That's what you made it seem like! What else am I supposed to do? Follow you around when you delete me?!"

"Yes! Granger! Don't you see? I was teasing you. You are _supposed _to tease me back. Or do _something._" He threw up his hands. "But no. You just flew in the other direction."

"Well, I am sorry if I do not get your mindset, Malfoy." She went to sit on her couch. "That is not how you flirt with someone. If you want to tease, then tease in class. Deleting someone from Facebook gets the wrong message across. The person will think that you hate them."

Draco sat down cross-legged in front of her. "Okay. I do see why you would think that. But at that point…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Hermione. I liked you. I was flirting with you. I was trying to ignore you in the beginning of last year so that you would come after me. Then I would come after you. It would've have been cute, you know." He sighed. "But it all seemed hopeless. You just never talked to me again. I could not stop thinking of you. So I decided to go out with Julia to distract myself. I am sorry for hurting you."

"You used Julia?" Hermione was shocked.

"…Yes. And I am sorry for that as well." He jerked his head upwards. "Hey! Did you just ignore everything else I said?"

"Huh? No. I did hear you."

"So…" He seemed to be waiting for a reply.

Hermione frowned. "So what?"

Draco smiled. "Well, now that everything is cleared up…" he cleared his throat. "Now that we have solved this issue, will you be willing to go out with me?"

For the second time that day, Hermione could hear nothing except the beating of her heart. Of course she wanted to go out with him! "No."

Draco's smile disappeared. "What?! Why not? You like me as well!"

Hermione shot up. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Er…Ginny…" Draco replied guiltly. "But that does not matter! Why will you not go out with me?"

"Draco…I need to think. Just leave for now." Hermione was crying inside. If Draco did not leave soon, she would cry on the outside as well.

"But…"

"Please. I really need time. I need to make sense out of everything you have told me."

"Okay. I will leave as long as you promise to consider going out with me."

"Malfoy…"

"Hermione! I just confessed that I have liked you for so long and you are just throwing me out! Granted, my ways were wrong, at least wrong to you, but I was trying to make you like me back!"

Hermione could not take this anymore. "Malfoy. Leave. I need to think."

Draco left, albeit with a sad face, and Hermione closed the door. She turned to go to her bed when Draco yelled from the other side. "Do think, Granger!"

**Whew! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry sorry sorry for SUCH a late update! My final exams just finished (done with high school…wooo!)**

Waking up after dreaming about a certain blond was pissing Hermione off more than ever. Ugh. She threw off her covers and stomped to the bathroom. _Stupid Malfoy. Why in the world am I dreaming about him? _Suddenly yesterday's events whooshed through her. He came to her room yesterday. They talked yesterday. He admitted that he still liked her. Uh-ohhhh...

She held her toothbrush and squeezed the toothpaste tube. _Oh, what it would be like to walk through the school hallways holding her sweet Draco's hand! Aw! It would be so lovely if he sat next to her at the lunch table! _The chilly wind blowing through the window made Hermione jump and land back to Earth. She stared at the mirror. _Eek! What sweet? Draco, no, Malfoy, is not sweet! Not sweet at all!_

_But he confessed his feelings yesterday…_

_So what? It took him months, no, more than a year, to do that!_

_But he still likes you. He never forgot about you._

_What are you thinking, Hermione? Snap out of it!_

While thinking about this, Hermione had squeezed out a bit too much toothpaste. Not only was the paste on her toothbrush, but it was also on the floor.

_Great._

She got paper towels and started cleaning up the mess.

Hermione left her room with dinosaurs running in her stomach. She was _hungry. _She quickened her pace. Seven steps away from food. Ahhh! Food! She turned and saw Malfoy coming from her right. _Oh, darn. _She could feel her heart hammering through her chest. Draco grinned and waved at her. Hermione smiled uneasily and did a sharp turn towards the library.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! _Hermione was not even sure who she was calling an idiot. Herself or Malfoy? Ugh.

The next day.

Hermione decided to skip breakfast again. She would really rather have no Malfoy to worry about right now. She burst through the library entrance and hurried to the table in the corner. _Hmm. I can be ambushed over there. _She was about to turn the other direction but changed her mind. Who will ambush her, after all? She grabbed the news paper and went to the corner table. She opened the newspaper. Yesterday's paper. Sigh. She put a hand to her grumbling stomach. _Well, since I cannot eat, I will have to just sleep it off. _It was not as easy as she thought. Her stomach was growling. She was surprised the librarian had not kicked her out yet for making such loud noises. Eventually, after a lot of attempts to get into a comfortable position, she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione jerked awake when she heard someone slam their books on her desk. She looked up and saw Malfoy. Malfoy. _What the crap? I knew I would be ambushed! Gah! _She mentally slapped herself._ I cannot face him now…_

"Good morning, Granger."

Hermione could not speak. She opened her mouth and closed it. Then opened it and closed it again. Draco leaned on the table. "I must say, you do a fabulous job at imitating a fish, Hermione." He smirked at her.

"Er…Good morning to you too, Malfoy." Draco was about to speak, but Hermione shot up from her chair and hurried past him.

"Granger, wait!"

Hermione was already out the doors.

Next day. English.

The class was about to start in ten seconds and Hermione wanted to make sure that Draco would be sitting nowhere near her. She was peeking in the class to see where he was sitting. _Hmm. He is nowhere to be seen. _Relieved, she headed for the last row of seats. He would never see her here! The bell rang and she flopped down on the chair. Everyone was in the front was chattering. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

She was taking out her book when she saw someone crouching by the door. Malfoy. She caught his eye and he motioned for her to keep quiet. Hermione looked down and suddenly noticed the empty chair next to her. Oh no! Was he coming to sit here? She jerked her head towards Malfoy. Indeed, he was. Hermione picked up her bag and slammed it down on the chair. She smirked. There. She dared a look at Malfoy and almost flew off her chair. Malfoy was crouched down next to the seat now.

"Quick! Move the bag, Granger."

_WHAT! No… _Frowning at him, Hermione moved her bag to the sat down next to her and grinned.

"Yes! The teacher did not even catch me being late! Can you believe it?" He turned towards her.

Hermione was twiddling her thumbs and starting at a very particular hole in her desk. She could not look at him. It was still too much.

"Granger?" He nudged her arm with his elbow. "Helllooo?" He waved his hands in front of her face. He followed her gaze towards the hole. "Hmm. Such a fascinating hole!"

Hermione put her hands to her growling stomach desperately hoping Malfoy could not hear it and looked up at the chalk board. "That's because he is not here, oh wise one."

Malfoy also turned to the front. She was right. "Oh wow. All that sneaking and hard work was for nothing! Wow..." He cleared his throat and was about to speak but the teacher walked in.

The teacher shuffled through his papers. "All right, every one. Ready for the pop quiz?" All the students groaned, but the teacher smiled.

Malfoy turned to Hermione and caught her looking at him. His lips pulled into a smirk. "Ready, Granger?"

Hermione said nothing. She scooted away a bit.

The teacher put the quiz on their desks. "No talking, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir!" Malfoy looked at Hermione who was already furiously scribbling on her paper. _Great._

Eight minutes into the class, Hermione raised her hand. She could not stand sitting next to Draco. It was too much for her. He was affecting her in a way she could not describe.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, sir. I am done with the quiz." She waved her paper.

He sighed. "Go ahead."

Hermione gathered her things and briskly walked to the front. She handed the paper to the teacher and walked towards the exit. She could feel Malfoy's eyes following her till she left the room. As soon as she was out of the class, Hermione ran to the bathroom. After entering, she pressed her back against the door.

Finally! She was out of his scrutiny! She slammed a fist against the door and took deep, calming breaths. She picked up her bag and stared at herself in the mirror. _Why do I still like him? Why am I avoiding him? He definitely likes me. Is that not what I wanted? _She closed her eyes and opened them only to see her reflection staring back at her. Hmm. _School will be over soon. I have to be strong!_

Hermione went out of the bathroom and bumped into a tall, solid body. She looked up. Malfoy. "Excuse me." She was going to pass him but Malfoy grabbed her arm and made her stay in place.

"Why are you trying to avoid me, Granger?" He asked.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean." She tried to leave again but Malfoy was quick. He stepped in front of her blocking her exit. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, but you have been avoiding me the whole time!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

Hermione sighed. She did not want to do this. _No! What about being strong? _"Alright. Out with it, then."

Draco opened his mouth and closed it. Then opened it and close it again. "I must say, do a fabulous job at imitating a fish, Draco." Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"Ha! Good one!" Draco cleared his throat. "So…listen. Prom is coming. In three weeks. I was wondering if…if…"

_Whoa! He wants to ask me out! Yippee! _

_Get a grip on yourself, Hermione!_

…_yippee!_

Hermione could not help but grin like an idiot. _C'mon, Draco._

"If…you…would like to go with me to prom with me?" He let out a huge breath and looked at her with puppy dog eyes just as she wiped the stupid grin off of her face.

_Yes! Yes, I would! _Hermione was going to blurt out the yes but decided to push him. He deserved it. "Pfft! Why would I?"

"Because I like you, Granger. And you like me. That is what people do when they like each other. They go out and have fun." He seemed quite content with his reply.

Hermione circled him because she wanted to have some control now. She also had half the mind to run away and hide under her bed covers, but she had to do this first. "Normal people do that, Malfoy. A person who ignores someone for over a year has no right to ask that someone out on a date." Her feet landed in front of him. She folded her arms to her chest and looked at Draco in the eye. "Give me another reason."

"Okay, I will, Hermione." He parted his lips slightly and leant towards her. He waited half an inch away from her lips silently asking for permission. Hermione's brain was not working properly. She really could not get it to work fast enough so that she could push him away. Draco covered the rest of the distance and kissed her. "I love you."

To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. The kiss had engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him. In that one kiss, she realized what was behind that smirk he always wore and it made her love for him grow even more. One kiss. Two kisses. Three. Hermione sighed.

Draco chuckled and pulled away. Hermione suddenly felt empty and frowned. She brought her hand up to her lips. "You kissed me."

"So I did."

Pause…

"Granger?"

"You stole a kiss from me!" Hermione pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Fine. Give it back."

"What?"

"Give it back."

"Wh- " Hermione Granger could not finish her one word sentence because Draco Malfoy was kissing her again and she was kissing him back.

"Is that a yes, Hermione? Will you go with me to prom?"

Hermione pecked his nose and smiled. "Of course, Malfoy."

Hermione squealed as Draco lifted her and whirled around. She reached for his lips him but he pulled back. "Oh. And would you stop calling me Malfoy?"

"Okay, Draco." Then she brought her lips to his, her soft lips rubbing against his rough ones.

With Hermione's hand clasped in Draco's hand and her head on his shoulder, they left for their classes.

* * *

Behind the bathroom stalls were two people crouching. One was the well-known redhead and the other was her boyfriend.

Ginny was mesmerized by the new cutie-patootie lovey-dovey couple. "Awwww! Blaise, look at them!"

Blaise threw up his hands, "We have been stalking them and scrutinizing them for the last three days, Gin!" He turned to face her. "Now since they are done, can we go back to our business?" Blaise said as he leaned in to Ginny's lips.

She shoved her hand in his face, effectively blocking him. "Yeah yeah. Now stop your whining."

Blaise pouted. "But we have helped them out enough already, Gin!"

Ginny turned to Blaise. "And I have to be really sure that they are together!"

"But-"

"No buts."

And this couple continued arguing like always.

**Thank you all for keeping up with the story! I was able to finish only because your lovely reviews kept me motivated. Yay! **

**Now clickety-click on that review button and tell me how the story was!**


	12. ALTERNATE better! ENDING

**ALTERNATE (better!) ENDING**: Chapter 10

Nothing except the plot is mine.

**[**_Hermione woke up the next day and felt like smiling again. She had dreamt of Draco. Sigh. She felt so much better. She skipped down the hall for breakfast. She was about to open the doors at the cafeteria entrance when she saw Draco coming from the other side. He also spotted her._  
_"Hermione…" He started._  
_Hermione did not know why but she was sprinting towards her room. She heard Draco yell after her but she didn't stop. She entered her room and slammed the door shut. She slid down the door and took deep breaths to calm herself._  
_She brought up her hand and smacked her forehead. What. The. Hell. Why did she run away? Isn't everything cleared up now? She jerked out of her reverie when she heard a knock on her door._  
_"Hermione!"_  
_Uh-oh. She knew that voice very well. It was Draco._**]**

The bracketed part is from chapter 9. For this alternate chapter 10, the bracketed part does **NOT** happen. So this chapter is a continuation of the part before the bracketed part** [**_Ginny grinned back and hugged her. "That's what friends are for, honey. Now you decide what you have to do. Good luck!" She left and Hermione closed the door. It was dark out now. Hmm. She didn't have much homework except one reading assignment and it wasn't even that long. Oh well. She could do it in the morning. She went to the bed and got under the covers. She went to sleep with a smile to her face. Hehe._**]**

**

* * *

**

This is near the end of senior year.

Hermione finally let out a huge, relieved sigh. All the college applications were done and she had also decided and conformed to attend the top college in the country! Almost all the students from her school attended this college. A small part of Hermione, even though she tried to convince herself that it would do no good, wished that Draco would attend this college as well.

The next morning, Hermione went to her English class. She was excited because today she would find out where everyone was heading off to after school.

The class was about to start in two minutes and the students were just chatting around. Hermione overheard Draco's conversation while she passed him.  
"Mhm. Yeah…I am going to Yale. I have made the football team. It is the best!" Draco said excitedly while shifting from foot to foot. He was hyper.

The other classmate saw Hermione as she passed him. "Hey, Granger! How about you? Where are you going next year for college?"

_I am going to Yale_. Everything inside Hermione had shattered. She felt needles poking and ripping her heart out. She could only hear Draco's voice echoing in her head. Her glassy eyes were focused only at him while he was talking to his friends about his new scholarship and accommodations. _He is going out of the country for college! WHAT. THE. HELL? Now I will surely __never see him again…_ She was frozen in her spot and about to cry but then she would receive weird looks and unnecessary concern from everyone.

"Hermione, are you...okay?"

Hermione jerked her hear towards the student who was questioning her. "Yeah…um…excuse me."

Hermione ran to her room, threw her bag, and flew to her bed. She buried her head under the pillow and dissolved into tears.

What had happened to her and Draco's friendship? They were so well known in fifth year because of their camaraderie! What the hell? This cannot be happening...this just cannot be happening.

_But it is._ Hermione wailed.

_I should not have done that. I should have just ignored it. Like something I could not see. Like something I cannot see. I should have not looked at you at all. I should have run away. I should have acted like I did not hear it. Like something I could not hear. Like something I cannot hear._

_I should have not listened to love at all. _

_Without a word, you let me know love._

_Without a word, you gave me love. _

_I have to forget him. He is going away._

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily. How could she _forget _Draco? She loved him. She got up to get some medicine for her spinning head when she heard someone knock on her door.

She hurriedly wiped her face and opened the door. Ginny. The redhead's facial expression went from excited to worried.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked looking at her best friend's puffy eyes and red nose.

Ginny pushed herself in the room and Hermione collapsed into Ginny's arms.

"Draco is leaving, Ginny!" Hermione cried. "He is going away for college. I am never going to see him again. I thought that maybe this would change in college. Maybe our situation would be better." She sniffed. "I thought...I thought that maybe, just maybe we would be the friends we were two years ago."

"Going? Going where?"

"College! He is leaving forever!"

Ginny held in her surprised gasp and instead ran her hands through her best friend's hair trying to comfort her. "Oh, honey...I know it will be awfully hard but you will eventually forget him. You have to." Hermione only cried harder. "Hermione. Listen. You will find someone else. Shh now…"

"No. I cannot. I _cannot_ find anyone."

"Yes, you will, honey. Of course you will. Shh…stop crying. It will be better. I promise." Hermione only clutched onto Ginny's shoulders. That was all she could do.

* * *

The last day was coming soon and with it the anticipation for starting new lives in college was increasing in everyone. And as the final day was getting nearer, Hermione was getting more and more depressed. Ginny was obviously trying to help her best bud through this hard time by doing whatever she could, but they both knew that it was not helping. No one could change the past.

Everyone had already started the packing for college. They would leave right after school was over. Hermione could not bring herself to do it. She threw away her suitcase and sat down on the windowsill.

_You made me even hold my breath, but you ran away like this._

_Without a word, love leaves me._

_Without a word, love tosses me away._

_What should I say next? My closed lips were surprised on their own. _

_Why does it hurt so much? _

_Why does it hurt continuously?_

_Except for the fact that I cannot see you anymore and that you are not here anymore, it is the same as before._

_Without a word, you let me know love._

_Without a word, you gave me love._

_

* * *

_

Last day.

They both were watching people being called up so they could get their graduation diploma. When it was Malfoy's turn, Hermione's eyes followed him.

She sadly looked on as Draco was being handed over his diploma. He would leave soon. He would leave her. Nothing except her glassy eyes and quivering bottom lip showed how terrible she was feeling right now.

_Without a word, love leaves me._

_Without a word, love tosses me away._

_What should I say next? My closed lips were surprised on their own. _

_Without a word, tears fall. _

_Without a word, my heart breaks down._

_

* * *

_

She was at the airport. Now it was time. She would board her plane and fly to her college. She would start a new life there and make new friends. She would do well in her studies and be at the top of her career.

But she will still always love Draco.

_Without a word, I wait for love. _

_Without a word, I hurt because of love._

_I zone out, I become a fool because I cry looking at the sky._

_Without a word farewell finds me._

_Without a word, the end comes to me._

_I think my heart was surprised to send you away without any preparation._

_It came without a word._

_Without a word, it comes and leaves._

_Like the fever before, maybe all I need to do is hurt for a while._

_Because in the end, only scars are left._

**OKAYYYY! This is the OFFICIAL ending! For those of you who like happy endings can believe that the story ended with the previous chapter. BUT**** I definitely like this ending better because it's a real life story. So...I couldn't help but put this ending out there.  
**

**Okay, why don't you guys review now? Hmm? Let me know what you think! THANKS for reading** **the fic!**

**CLICKETY-CLICK ON THE BUTTON AND REVIEWWW!  
**


End file.
